


Cauchemar Rouge

by Goddesofthenewworldd



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #cauchemarrouge #lawlight #death note #horror fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesofthenewworldd/pseuds/Goddesofthenewworldd
Summary: Light Yagami is an apathetic teenager, he  cares about almost nothing, Doesn’t even care by the fact that he will leave the city he passed 17 years of life since birth. He move from Paris to a “small” city in north of France called Loainne, where he finds a unusual guy with weird habits who is really smart, and it makes Light get really jealous because he is really proud of his intelect and hate the feeling of being in 2nd place. After two weeks the city starts to suffer with a calamity of suicides of young womans who appeared with a strange ritual mark craved in their body . And Light sees in it a chance to prove to himself and everyone that he is better than L, so he decides to investigate this case by his own. Which is a bad decision , because that weird guy and his adoptives siblings: Matt, Mello, Near and Beyond. Are secretly the best Europe detectives. When Light start to investigate he becamed the first suspect of o L and his brothers except Beyond. His special eyes are able to see the supernatural world and he knows that the guilty is not human.





	Cauchemar Rouge

It was a rainy day in January, all i saw around was an amount of things packed and ready to be placed in the truck. I couldn´t be more apathic about the situation . In almost all cases we se around at teenage movies, the boy gets revolted with his parents who obbligate him move to another city. My lack of emotions never was something ordinary, while my sister cry saying goodbye to her friends i was standing in front of the window watching the rain fall. Leave the city i lived 17 years of my life was something easy for me, i never had true friends, girls that i loved, and places important to me. I was actually really popular but no one of these “friends” had chance to approach in my life. People empty and who wouldn´t add nothing in my life.

I entered in the car to follow the road to Loainne, a small city in the north of France. My father got a good propost of job there and our closest relatives are living there. Thats what my parentes said in excuse to leave Paris. Apparently our ancestors moved to Loinne in 1944 from Japan. My uncle Haruka prosperated a lot there, he created a neighborhood there who is known in France as “the Japan inside France”, because of the big museum of japanese culture , the anual japan festival with typical foods and stuffs... a lot of French people intressted in Japan goes visit Loainne. But Loainne is also visited because of the noire chateu. A big black castle builded in the XVII century, was a type of abbey... no one knows actually which was his function.  
The highway was empty and calm, while i was listening music in my headphones, my mom was trying to make my sister Sayu more exited about the situation. We stopped in a café in the middle of the road,everybody got a coffe, but i waited my parentes outside to smoke a cigarret , and to escape from my sister´s pity. Sayu is fifteen but she is so childish and spoiled, it gets me on nerves that explosion of emotions. When i saw them comming i threw away my cigarret and got in the car again. Passed the the 3 next hours of travel i was so bored to be with my ass seated in the car´s bank. I was looking at the window when a saw in the middle of the mist one of the castle´s towers, i was exited to arrive in home and take a shower , get my rest whitout all this family noises.

Our home was in the sakura neighborhood obviously, i was so ironically exited to live near my cousins. Wasnt my sister already enough? No! I was obbligated to live close my uncle and his annoying son Matsuda... I think the rare times i have an emotion is when i´m angry. And i really was about it! And i wasn´t happy about starting the school with Matsuda in my class either. As i know him, he will be around like “ oh this is my buddy cousin Raito who moved from Paris” he dont even know how to say my name correctly! Is Light not Raito...  
I took a hot and relaxing shower, I organized my bag for the school tomorrow and i falled asleep.

I woke up with the clock ringing and the loud voice of Sayu , at 6:00 am. I was in the 3th year of high school, Sayu was in the 1st, My father brought us with the car because we obviously didn’t knew the way to go walking. In the way i was able to see a bit of the city, as long as I didn’t come here since I was little kid.  
Something in the way got my attention... it was a big house, better saying , a big mansion. With a big gate with a silver plaque written the letter “W”. I have to admit that this construction impressed me, it was so big and beautiful , like a rustic house with a modern touch. Way better then our small house with the doors made with bamboo and a fake cascata in the garden to imitate Japan’s. I like Japan but I don’t think my uncle made a good job with the houses.  
We arrived at big old construction that is closest to be a witchcraft center then a school. The car stopped and my father said:

\- guys, it’s here. Du mont academy, the class end at 16:00 pm. Light call me and i come here to take you and Sayu!  
-Hai dad! Sayu said with a smile and a hug.  
\- Ok, have a nice day father. I said getting out of the car  
It was a ordinary school , with a lot of teenages in the gate talking, smoking ... nothing unusual. When we entered there a girl with black straight hair recieved us with shaking hands and she said:  
\- I’m Naomi Misora, the class representative , you supposed to be Light and Sayu Yagami.  
\- yes, we are! Sayu said annoyingly happy as always.  
\- great! Can you give me your complete names , age and scolastic year? She said with a pen and a notebook in hands.  
\- Sure, my complete name is Light Yagami Beaulieu , i’m 17 and my scholastic year is 3th year of high school  
\- Sayu Yagami Beaulieu, 15 , and I’m in the 1st year of high school.  
-Ok, follow me I’ll bring you to your classes. Naomi said after noting our informations.

We followed her at Sayu’s class and she presented her to the classmates. After it she bought me to my class and said:  
\- here is our class, you can sit in front with me if you are kinda... nervous? About your first school day. She said with smile in face. 

-oh, thanks ... but im actually 100% ok about it. And if there’s no problem I wouldn’t like to sit in front. A place in the middle is ok...

\- Sure, you can sit there in the desk 4 , 2nd row. It’s the only one free in the middle if you don’t mind... /she said pointing the desk.

\- It’s good! Thank you.

She made a presentation of my person to the class, in a way i was comfortable with. Naomi doesn’t seem to be these scandalous type of people... but I can’t say the same about my new classmates . The class gazed me, some girls were looking at me and commenting about with the other girls next of them and smiling. The guys looked at me but in a ordinary way to stare “the new kid of the city”, as I expected when Matsuda arrived , he greeted me in the same compelled way; calling me bro and getting all the attention to us. But one thing got my attention, one guy in the class don’t looked at me one single time. He was sitting in a weird way; with his knees up and both feets in the chair, he was looking the floor like someone trapped on his own world. His skin was white like snow, his hair was messy , I couldn’t see his face but that dude was really weird.  
I took my seat and watched the entire class , everything is so pathetically easy... this gets me so bored , sometimes I wish i were less smart because at least the class would be more interesting , I would have to learn something. I wonder how it is have difficulty in some school subjects.... When i was lost in my toughts i could hear the teacher say someone’s name. She pointed to that weird guy who was incredibly in the same way and position since the start and said:  
\- Monsieur Quilish, can you solve this equation? You didn’t payed attention the entire class i can presume that you already know it. /She said in challenging way  
The guy continued looking down the floor, with his messy hair in face, he took a chocolate cookie with two fingers and said:  
\- It’s 134  
The teacher got an angry expression in face an replied  
\- correct.  
After 30 minutes the break alarm sounded, everybody leaved the class in the same time. I stayed to organize my stuffs , get my money and cigarrets ... And because i was curious to see how that weird dude is. He was in the same position eating now a pack of chips looking at the floor. It would be useless, as i could notice he wouldn’t change his position for a while! I got up from my desk and walked to the door when two girls stopped me in the way. They fucking jumped in front of me from nowhere! One of them was very small; she must have 1,47 of height, blonde, actually pretty... The other one was a bit taller, 3 cm i guess. Brown and long hair with dyed pink parts, pretty too... The blond one then started to talk without noticing that i was very uncomfortable with that:  
\- Hello! You are Light right? I’m Misa Amane! But everyone calls me Misa Misa! / The blond one said while she was shaking two cheerleader ponpons to make me see what she were.  
\- This is my friend Elizabéth, but everyone calls her Liza! We camed here too greet you and tell if you want something you can ask us. / the blonde one continued speaking.  
-Thank you, that’s an ... sweet thing of your part. / I replied with a educated smile./  
The brown haired girl Liza leaved us talking alone and she walked to that weird dude desk, he was standing at this time but I couldn’t see his face, only his back. She jumped in his direction and gave him a big hug and a box of sweets, he didn’t reacted and doesn’t reciprocated her hug. He just leaved the class so as she did, i totally forgot that i was talking with Misa. When I returned to reality i was able to hear that annoying girl’s voice:

\- Light? About what i said before? 

\- what? /I replied .

\- Do you want me to make company with you in the break? 

I was so distracted in that scene that I didn’t heard absolutely nothing of what she said, and i missed that part to... I didn’t went that girl’s company but maybe i could ask her about that guy. She speaks a lot, she must know something. 

-Yes , sure. I replied, then she intertwined her arms in mine, I looked surprised because it wasn’t what went but I couldn’t be rude.

After some 13 minutes of Misa talking continuously, i found a way to talk about the subject. And i asked her:

\- Misa, who’s that dude sitting next me? That one who sit like a frog and eat during the class...

\- That guy is L Quillish, he’s son of the billionaire W. Quilish. He adopted him and four other guys and no one knows their real names... no one...

\- Even Liza? He don’t revealed his name even to his girlfriend? / I replied like that because I couldn’t simply ask if they are a couple./

\- Liza is not his girlfriend, she is just madly love with him since her childhood... But forget it you have no chance with Liza she loves him and no one else. /She replied in serious way like she was angry about my question \

\- hahahahhahaaha! Misa, i don’t want nothing with Liza. / i said laughing/

\- You were looking at her so I tough....

\- I wasn’t looking at her, i was looking to that guy he really freaked me out. 

\- Yes , yes! But a lot of girls here admire him... he is known as the smartest of the class. 

The smartes huh? His reign of the smartest guy of the class are over. I am known everywhere for my intellect and it wouldn’t be different at this school! I finished my coffe and then I returned to class. Misa went to the bathroom to look her makeup , this girl is totally a futile and very idiot. But I could use her for my own interests as long as she’s popular here... That L dude wasn’t in class yet, i stayed in my desk looking at the door because I really needed to se his face.  
After 5 minutes i saw him walking in, but damn! His hair covered all his face and he was looking down again. But in a unpredictable gesture, he removed the hair of his face shaking these black and massy hair of his head to get out of the eyes . His face was pale , his eyes were black and intense with dark circles in it, his mouth was shiny and pale, the face was very skinny with a delineated jaw. Before sitting at the desk, he gazed me in the eyes with a monotone expression, I couldn’t know what his face meant.  
He took the same position and continued looking down, the class started and i was very bored again. Then I heard a voice calling me, it was Matsuda, he gave me a piece of paper without the teacher notice. It was written “ you and the hot cheerleader? You’re the one bro” . Matsuda is a pain in the ass, I remember that he used to copy me when we were kids. I was like an idol for him or something... these people are so dumb and boring!  
I looked to L’s seat and I could se that he changed his position, he was lounging his pale and long arms while four girls in the back were taking pictures of it. These idiot kids exists everywhere, I remember that a lot of girls in my school at Paris used to bother me with like that... but what I don’t understand is what they see on that dude? He is so weird and creepy. Is not the type of guy with a nice haircut, elegant clothes like me... well, whatever, i shouldn’t think about isn’t an important thing.  
Finally the class ended , I organized my stuffs to find Sayu and go away... When i was leaving the class and going down the stairs where the 2nd an 1st year were. I looked behind me and that dude was behind me , our glances meted again quickly. Down stairs i saw my sister talking with two girls , when she saw me she came in my direction and she asked me:

\- You already called dad?

\- No, i will do it now.

\- Light, how is your class? /she asked me.

\- boring, and yours. 

\- I prefere mine at Paris / she replied with a sad expression 

that made me feel a bit bad about her, then I putted my hand on her shoulders with a smile and said:

\- All gonna be alright. 

I called my Father who asked us to wait outside, we walked to the school gates and i saw L with three other dudes; they seem to be in the 2nd year. One of them have blonde straight and long hair, he was eating chocolate and smoking a white cigarette. The other one was really small, he was all in white clothes, his hair is white too. The least one is a brown haired guy with green eyes and some weird aviator glasses, he was smoking too. The brown and the blonde haired guy with green eyes and some weird aviator glasses, he was smoking too. The brown and the blonde haired started to kiss each other! They were kissing so wildly , it looked like they’re biting each other. While L, and the white hair dude were standing looking down... These are supposed to be the other adopted sons of W. Quilish! But Misa said they were four, whatever, Misa is so stupid that she must have done confusion with 3 and 4! Bur the most weird was two who live with each other like brothers dating or whatever...  
A Black limusine arrived in the school gate and L, with the three guys entered in it , I couldn’t see who was driving. I was quite impressed, Misa said that he is rich but i never tought it was on that level. Some minutes later my father arrived and I entered in the car with Sayu. He asked us how it was in the school and we said it was cool, Sayu practically described her day with the minimal details... 

When i arrived home, I was directly to my room and i locked it. I checked my instagram account and Misa was following me already, then I checked her profile and i could see that she was really popular and influent in the school. Typical high school where doesn’t matter if you are retarded as long as you are pretty. I was really hungry and I took a shower while i waited the dinner to get ready, and i was really quite curious about that peculiar family so i checked in the social networks if they had an profile. Apparently that two dudes who were almost having sex in the gate of school are named Matt and Mello. I also saw the profile of the other brother who was absent , he is identical L! Except about his skin color that wasn’t that pale as L’s and his hair wasn’t that dark either. I was so distracted stalking them that I didn’t heard my mother calling me to dinner.  
When i ended dinner i went to bed, i was kinda tired, these days I didn’t had a break time whit all this moving city shit.  
It were 6am and i woke up as usually with the alarm, this time i really wanted to go to school walking . Hearing my father’s lame jokes at morning doesn’t make good to my mood! Then i walked to school and it took me 17 minutes to arrive there . I entered the gate and I walked directly to class, seated in my desk and started to check my phone while the teacher wasn’t there... I saw Naomi arriving and she greeted me and asked how it was the reception of the others to me, we talked a bit and then she walked trough her desk. Misa arrived too and she came at me directly, she gave me a big hug and a kiss on cheeks that made me very uncomfortable like all her gestures. Finally the teacher was there and asked everybody to take their seats, i gazed the door and i saw after some minutes that L and his twin brother were arriving. I don’t know if they are twins but they must be, they are almost identical ! L was dressing the same yesterday clothes what made me think that he didn’t got a shower. His brother otherwise wears a ripped jeans with a red jacket in tied on his hips, a black nirvana t-shirt and black boots... They walked into their seats and like yesterday L was sitting in that frog position, the teacher then started the lesson. After some minutes explain the subject and writing some exercises the math teacher said:

\- Today I’m going to do a different method of teaching. I’ll write an equation and choose 2 persons at time, the one who finish it first will get extra points on the test tomorrow.

The entire class started to whisper worried about, I wasn’t anxious or worried, I knew i would be the best . The teacher teacher gazed the class and the class made a repentant silence, she pointed her fingers to Naomi and to another girl in the back of the class. And she said:  
\- Naomi and Rem , you’ll be the firsts.  
The two girls walked to the two empty desks in the front of the class , the teacher gave an paper foil and wrote an equation in the blackboard. I must admit, it wasn’t that easy, but I know i will do it better then all the others.  
One hour passed out and i was quite impatient , i went to go and show how my intelligence is supernatural and show everyone in the class that I’m the one who deserve everyone’s admiration, like it was in my old school, they treated me like a god. I was lost in my toughts when I heard the teacher calling:

\- L it’s your turn, let me see who i can choose to go with you... 

She said gazing the class suggesting that nobody is good enough to beat L, I really wanted to say out loud “ I am! I will show you stupid mediocre people what I am capable of, and you will see who is the smart one here you stupid old bitch!” I was really angry and i was gazing her with an mortal expression when i heard Matsuda’s voice:

\- excuse me Mrs.Martinne but I just need to say that my cousin Light was the best on his old school and he won the math competition five times . He is really good!

\- Well , well... i choose him then. / she said looking at me with a smile.

At the first time Matsuda opened his mouth to say something valid! That L dude will see who is the smartest, i took my place and Mrs. Martinne started to write in the blackboard. I wasn’t expecting , she choose an complicated one... It would be necessary to use the paper. She counted her chronometer and we started, i was worried to finish first but i was worried about find the wrong result either, 3 minutes passed and we didn’t finished yet... I was almost finished when i heard L’s voice “ Done!”.  
I looked at his desk and he was sitting in the same position with his tumb in lips, looking down. The teacher told me to stop and she said: 

\- The result is....  
\- 45... / He replied in a calm soft voice.\  
\- Correct as always! Ah, Light, can i see your resolution?

I didn’t replied , i just gave her the paper , i was so angry... i NEVER felt so humiliated in my life! All i wanted in that moment was scream and broke all objects in class. I hate L , i hate him so much! I wish I could punch him in the face till he gets deformed.

\- Wow, your resolution is completely correct! You almost did it! I’m impressed... welcome.

I replied her with a fake smile that I knew how to do very well, but i was possessed! This L is an ant in my dessert! I need to find a way to take him out of the way. And for that moment i had a good idea... I have something that he doesn’t; i am seductive, i know how to relate with the others, to socialize, and get good impression. I just need to make friendship with a lot of people and get a reputation of the “smart guy”! And I already know how! I just needed to start hanging with that girl Misa, she have friends who take care of the school newspaper... She could make an article about me and I also can help these mongoloids classmates on the school things, it’s all about reputation.  
I was so lost on my toughts that didn’t realized that it was break time, i “woke up” when i saw in front of me the teacher shaking her hands in front of my eyes and saying:

\- Light... Light! The ring sounded i need to close the class!

\- Sorry Mrs. Martinne, I’m sleepy... / I replied to justify the fact that i was so angry with the situation that i didn’t notice the alarm.

\- It’s ok, let’s go i need to lock the door. 

She said while she took an amount of keys in her table , i took my phone and wallet , and walked out the class. Mrs. Martinne locked the door and she said:

\- Ah, Light, don’t worry , you did great ... nobody in class except L was able to do that type of equation. You just doesn’t made in time because you must be tired! But i can say our class have two math genius now. / she said with a soft voice with her left hand in my shoulder.\

\- Oh It’s ok... I’m tired is this... / I replied with a fake smile\

I gave my backs to her and i walked to the bathroom, her words made me more angry, i don’t need nobody’s consolation. At least i will have more chances to solve difficult equations in class now she knows that i am a “math genius “. But i will not accept sharing a title with no one! When I arrived in bathroom i check myself in the mirror for a moment. I need to make Misa completely in love with me, I washed my face, fixed my hair, but when i was getting out i saw L arriving. I gazed him he did the same , for my surprise when we crossed in the hall he stopped and said: 

\- Hi... your name is Light right?

\- Hi! Yes... why? 

\- For nothing, I’m name is L . Welcome here..

\- Thanks L! / I replied shaking his hand\

\- See you around . / He replied giving me his back and walking \

\- For Sure you will! / I whispered in a challenging tone|


End file.
